


Bliss

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is tired after a long day at the insitute, and happy as can be when he gets home to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet drabble that I felt a very strong need to write. My first ever try on writing malec, so be gentle, please.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

It was a rainy night in October, and Alec was walking down the streets of New York City to get to Magnus’ apartment. He felt a bit chilly due to the cold weather, but he knew he’d soon be in the arms of his boyfriend, warm from the embrace. He was happy, though a little regretful he hadn’t brought an umbrella. 

The rain was really pouring down and the drops hit Alec’s body like spikes from the sky. He frowned as it caused more pain than he had imagined. But he continued walking, with a slightly sped up pace, and soon he reached the entrance of the apartment building Magnus lived in. 

He didn’t have to ring the buzzer, since they had established that it was useless considering how much time Alec spent at the loft, and once he’d unlocked the door he made his way up the many stairs, taking two steps at a time to get to the feeling of home just a little bit faster. His heart racing with every footstep. 

It was strange, Alec thought, how Magnus could still make his heart jump and his blood boil after all this time. How every minute they spent apart felt like a lifetime and every moment together pure bliss. He’d always assumed that love fades, dies little by little the more used to it you get, but with Magnus that wasn’t the case at all. 

Once he’d reached the top of the staircase he hurried toward Magnus’ door, doing a half walk/half jog, not wanting to waste another breath unless it was directly into his boyfriend’s mouth. He opened the door and felt his heart skip as his eyes locked with the slightly shorter warlock, who seemingly had been waiting right in front of the door. 

“Welcome home, darling,” Magnus greeted him. 

He pulled him in for a hug and Alec buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Although he’d only been away since yesterday, it felt like forever since he felt the warmth of Magnus’ embrace, wrapped tightly around his body. He took in the scent, the feel, the sounds – everything regarding the warlock and their now shared apartment – and he couldn’t be happier. 

They stood like that for a while, each other’s arms protecting the other, holding them so gently but with everything they had. Until Alec pulled out, meeting Magnus’ eyes again, staring blindly beyond his brown iris, searching for words. Another thing that hadn’t changed, Alec’s loss of speech around him. To his relief, Magnus smiled. A smile so bright and understanding that Alec felt his knees weaken. 

“Tough day at work?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded in response, still unable to form complete sentences. 

Magnus led him to the couch, holding Alec’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined. He dropped gracefully on the leather and patted his lap with his free hand. 

“Rest, my dear,” he spoke softly.

Alec laid down, his head resting on top on Magnus’s thighs. He was way too tall to fit in the two seat sofa and let his legs hang over the edge. Magnus played with his hair, causing chills to travel down Alec’s spine and his eyes to close, overwhelmed by the weariness he’d been repressing all day. 

“I missed you,” he almost whispered, both surprised and glad he’d finally managed to say something. 

Magnus chuckled. “I missed you too, sunshine,” he leaned down to kiss Alec’s forehead. 

Alec smiled up at his boyfriend, seeing only happiness and feeling only bliss in his presence. The warlock’s lips moved but Alec heard no words leave his lips. Magnus chuckled again, shaking his head slowly. 

“You’re not even hearing me, are you, Alexander?” he asked, a smile bedecking his face. 

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long day. What did you say?” Alec felt embarrassed but the warlock just beamed. 

“It’s unimportant, now let’s get you in bed,” Alec’s eyes grew wider at his words. “We can talk in the morning.” 

Magnus helped Alec up on his legs and walked with him to the bedroom, where Alec dropped instantaneously, curled into a ball and reaching out for Magnus’ hand. His boyfriend laid down beside him, running his fingers up and down the side of Alec’s arm until his eyelids were too heavy to force open. He took one last glance of his boyfriend before closing his eyes, feeling the dream world pull him further and further into a sleeping state. He could still feel Magnus’ fingers tracing the runes along his arms and body, and had he been more awake than he was, his smile wouldn’t have been so weak. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, words so quiet yet so meaningful. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” he heard just as he drifted off blissfully.


End file.
